The present invention relates to a retaining device for decoration articles that are secured to the ends of the suspension rod of a Venetian blind. One end of each decoration article is provided with a cylindrical cavity of a proper depth. The cavity is defined in a tapered manner with its diameter gradually decreased inwardly to form an abutment surface for use in a suspension rod of a larger diameter which can be inserted into the decoration article and firmly held in place. At the bottom of the cavity is disposed an axially extended retaining post which has a plurality of radially protruded retaining plates. The front end of each retaining plate is provided with a smoothly arched edge and each retaining plate is gradually tapered with its height gradually increased inwardly. The retaining post is adapted for holding a suspension rod of smaller diameter which is inserted into the decoration article with the tapered retaining plates having smoothly arched edge of the retaining post in firm abutment with the inner surface of the suspension rod.
Generally, a suspension rod of a household Venetian blind mounted to a window or door is equipped with a decoration article at respective ends. There are two types of prior retaining device for such decoration articles.
Referring to FIG. 1, the first prior art includes a suspension rod 10, a pair of decoration articles 20 and two screws 30. The suspension rod 10 is a cylindrical hollow tube. Each decoration article 20 has one receiving cavity 21 of a proper depth engageable with each end of the suspension rod 10. The receiving cavity 21 has a slightly larger diameter than that of each end of the cylindrical hollow suspension rod 10. On the wall of the receiving cavity 21 is provided with a screw hole 22. At the other end of the decoration article 20 is disposed a decorator 23. In assembly, each decoration article 20 is engaged with one end of the suspension rod 10 with its receiving cavity 21 firmly and integrally secured in place by a screw 30 led through the screw hole 22 of each decoration article 20.
Such a prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. The decoration articles 20 must be fixed in place to the suspension rod 10 by the screw 30 led through the screw hole 22. It must be secured in place with a tool and the decoration articles can not be easily replaced. PA1 2. The decoration articles are secured in place by screws 30 which can cause deformation on the suspension rod 10 as a result of locking forces. PA1 3. The decoration articles 20 are only limitedly applied to one size of the suspension rod 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, another prior art is made up of the suspension rod 10, and a pair of decoration articles 40 each having a receiving cavity 41. The receiving cavity 41 has a tapered form with its diameter inwardly reduced so as to form a conical abutting surface 42. The decoration articles 40 having a decorator 43 at the other end are respectively locked to the ends of the suspension rod 10 with the articles 40 turned into tight engagement therewith, as a result of the tapered surface 42 abutting against the outer surface of the suspension rod 10.
Such a second prior art has a disadvantage: the receiving cavity 41 of the decoration article 40 is only limitedly applied to suspension rods of one size; and many decoration articles 40 of different sizes must be provided for suspension rods 10 of various diameters.